Œska
Œska is a deadly bioengineered crewmember of the Julian and the ship's executive officer. Biography Œska is an alien bioengineerd by the fearsome Skyggna . His purpose was to infiltrate and destroy the Feig race. Though, before Œska completed his training the Feig managed to get themselves destroyed and he was discarded. This hit him hard, because it made a future as well respected glorious warhero unatainable and took away the only purpose he had. Œska is an puer aeternus, an eternal child, since he has been engineerd to resemble an adorable Feig child. Because of this everyone keeps treating him as a kid, and this frustrates him immensly. (Especially since by now he should have been a highly respected war hero) This treatment quickly ends when people find out that he has been bioengineerd by the Skyggna. Œska generally tries to avoid revealing that though, since it only results into people running away or avoiding him in fear. This reaction on their part is slightly justified because he has a machine gun grown into his back instead of a s pine , which he controls with his brain. Currently Œska is leading missions as executive officer on the spaceship Julian owned by Asmund Erling after he gained the trust of the crew by taking over the lead on a mission. He is trying to move on from his past and looking for a new purpose. Whenever he gets reminded of the Skyggna it still hurts and if he's honest with himself, he would do anything to be taken back in their war organisation, even though he also feels really betrayed. Physical appearance Species Œska looks like a male child Feig, but he isn't one. He can't remember of he was something before this.SPOILER Recently Troviae discovered that his original DNA strand came from the human species. Feig are mint colored and have a head that resembles an axolotl, with 6 antennae. Their body looks snakelike, but shorter, and has the texture of a lizzard. Feig also have six tentacle/antennae that they use as arms. All the antennae have hair-like things on the ends in the same shape as feathers. They have a very high concentration of touch receptors. Feig also have forked tongues and are generally pretty slow in their movement. Their eyes are huge and black, because originally they were nocturnal. personal appearance Œska has freckles on his face. he wears two rings in his mid-right head antenna and two in his lower left. He has another piercing where humans would have their adams apple, and two rings around his mid-left body antenna. This is supposed to make him look less like a child, but it isn't working very well. Besides that he usually wears three belts with pockets to carry stuff, and on which he can fasten his hoverboard harness. Œska spends every moment that he isn't sleeping on his magnetic hoverboard because he loathes the slowness of the species he was assigned. When he wants to use the machine gun in his back, his skin opens in a gill-like way. The gun is engineered in the same texture as his skin, flesh and bones, so that it doesn't show up on screenings. Personality and traits After a first impression, people will probably label Œska grumpy but adorable. This is a defensive mechanism because everyone finds him incredibly cute and wants to coddle him (Especially when they know his species has recently destroyed itself). Œska just wants to be respected and treated like the capable adult he is. He is very energetic and looks down on the slowness of his host-species. Sitting still is not his strong point, and his habit to look and comment over people's shoulders on what they're doing is slightly annoying. Luckily for him though, most people find him too adorable to really mind his commentary. He is generally a strong person, not too fond of showing his emotions (he wants to be respected and that's difficult enough as it is, damnit) but being send away from the Skyggna weighs heavy on his self-confidene. This makes it hard for him to accept critique and he is eager to prove himself. Outwards he acts as if he doesn't care much about what happened or the species who made him, but he would probably go crawling back as soon as they ask him, and he doesn't like hearing about them or seeing them. Possessions His most important possession is his hoverboard. Without it he feels slow and useless. Apart from that Œska owns a few knives and guns. He only wears his belts and piercings/rings, unless it becomes really cold and he adds a cape. Room on the Julian Œska's room on the Julian is almost exactly like he found it with minimal personalizing. It contains a bed, a table with some tools to repair the hoverboard, and a few shelves with some guns, knives and belts. there's a hook next to the door for his cape, but apart from that it is completely bare. Relationships Skyggna Created œska out of human DNA to impersonate a Feig child, and discharged him when he turned out to be unnecessary. Crew of the spaceship Œska has told the crew of his spaceship that he was bioengineerd, but not that he was created by the Skyggna. His usual state is exasperated at their antics. Asmund Erling Owner of the spaceship Julian who funds their missions. Œska adresses him as professor Erling. Because he was raised in a society that values rang a lot, he tries to treat the professor with due respect, even though he mainly thinks of him as an idiot. Nour Asirah co- pilot of the Julian. Troviae Scientist on the Julian. He asked œska for a DNA-sample when they met, and later figured out that the DNA he was engineered from belonged to the human race. Jadim Flight officer on the Julian. Œska respects him because of his sense of duty and responsibility, and tries to help him as much as possible. Faoiltiama Security on the Julian. Roland the Ravaging Roomba A modified combat roomba owned by professor Erling and edited with knives by Jadim. Recently he was updated with conciousness by Jack. Œska currently does not trust his loyalties because of this. Urd A spider left behind by Jack for Œska in his room on the Julian. Because Œska has grown up with respect for spiders he went back to pick her up after his initial refusal to acknowledge her. She is a young avicularia versicolor spiderling. Right now he doesn't really know what to do with her so he just lets her tag along in one of the pockets on his belt. Others Jack Trivia Œska means young in old NorseCategory:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Browse Category:Featured